monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Special story mode:Monsters point of view
I think that Making like a special bonus to one of the Monster Hunter games not a whole game because it would be a waste but just to go along with a regular game (Human Hunting) You could start a life ad a monster and as you go up in rank as a monster you "die" and every time you die from ranking up then you turn into a stronger monster reborn but if you lose to a hunter then you have to begin from the beggening of that level of monster losing all the ranks and progress you made. As each monster you rank up to the controls become harder and the hunters become harder. So for say you start out with a Giaprey and as you go through driving off some hunter once and then finding food for you pack and leader' the giadrome. As you rank up doing missions alot alike the regualer game but instead of zenny and materials just EXP. (and no not pokemon). You would turn into a Giadrome after that then say a cephadrome and then Kut-ku ad so on until you you reach a endboss. The ares would be turned into a variation of free roam like the game only say like your a monster that can dig theres a whole world under the sand/ground and you can see above and below you and then can attack. I think it's a good idea because it's all about hunting monster why not see the monster point of view? Give your opinions if you want to :)--Bennyboards 00:21, November 14, 2010 (UTC) This is the most awkward idea ever i do not agree with this waste of thought.-Ryu Takashii Ok i don't get how it's awkward but I think it's your time of month lol you seem to like dissing other people Idea yet your idea is no better then mine O_o ya i agree with ryu if this was released it would be an arcade but pls ryu stop crushing others idea pls- rookiehunter12 Look fellow ,I cant help it -Ryu Takashii I think you can ;) Bennyboards 00:21, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Bahahahahah^^^^bahahahaha^^^ that was perfection...and a tad bit creepy lol Lycanis 16:30, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Your so awkward Benny.-Ryu Takashii Why thank you ;) Bennyboards 22:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Its official, Benny is the shit XD Lycanis 23:03, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm shit? oh poopy Bennyboards 23:05, November 16, 2010 (UTC) And Bennys funniness strikes again >.< Lycanis 23:15, November 16, 2010 (UTC) ok well whatever guess im funny :/ Bennyboards 23:18, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I think that's way too much it would have to be a new game unless you want to settle for 8-bit giadromes? Errr Benny are you gay if you are im not staying in this site im leaving.-Ryu Takashii YHAAAAA 8-bit Giadrome woott!!!PurpleIsGood 00:59, November 17, 2010 (UTC) lol 8-bit giadomes :D and yes ZRyu tp answer your question I'm gay!!!! jk jk if you really think that your retarted :D Bennyboards 01:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :You spelled retarded wrong.....-Ryu Takashii :Ok guess i did whoop de do i guess you memorized it because you actually are retarded but lets stop fight its getting stupid >.<Bennyboards 03:03, November 17, 2010 (UTC) : :I think its a fairly good idea :FYI retards can't spell retarded-Ryu Takashii : :FYI retards are like you PurpleIsGood 01:51, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :I just spelled it you dumb ass if you thinks that wrong your a real retard.-Ryu Takashii :I wasn't talking about you stupid spelling. I was talking about how much of a dick you are. And your ignorance and sheer idiocy iswhy i'm calling you ''a retard. So shut your fucking trap before we kick your sorry ass out of here. PurpleIsGood 01:58, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Your the 1 who is going to be kick out and at least i have a dick you bitch-Ryu Takashii :Your going to say that to me? To me? You're dead meat. PurpleIsGood 02:11, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :I like to see that you dick less man -Ryu Takashii :Thats what i expected ,nothing! you can't do nothing!-Ryu Takashii :In fact, I just told an admin to ban you. So enjoy what limited time you have until Artemis wakes up.PurpleIsGood 02:25, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah,Yeah and i told your girl friend that you have no dick.-Ryu Takashii :Oh yea, I totally believe you. Anyway, Artemis wouldn't ban me for bring the hurt on an idiot like you anyway. I actually help the wiki, not spout stupid shit and insult anyone in sight, which is exactly what you do.PurpleIsGood 02:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :Oh sure you do what about insulting in all my other post HUH? exactly you just a nusiance do me a favour and don't talk to me you jerk.-Ryu Takashii :Have you seen me insulting anyone else but ''you? Think about. Have you actions recieved ''any ''positive feedback from anyone on the wiki? No. You're just talking trash to everyone and insulting them when they come in and bring down the hurt on you. Have fun being banned. PurpleIsGood 02:54, November 19, 2010 (UTC) : :Well i have recieved some positive thing on this wiki but look man YOUR PISSING ME OFF YOU BRUTE . :I Don't think i will even get bann(Aremetis is a noble person) your the one who started this conversation so quiet ALL YOU DO IS GET ME ANGRY HUH? i see.......... i will be telling this to Aremetis to get this over with.......-Ryu Takashii : :Artemis, a noble person? That's a joke. Artemis will visciously tear you to shreds. I know because I've been here for over a year now. I did not start this conversation, you did, with your insenstive and idiotic "retard" statement, directed at a respectable member of the wiki. Artemis will never ban me, as long as I actually help out and don't do stupid shit, like you. In fact, if he were in my place, you'd be hearing the same things thrown at you. Trust me, no matter what you say, Artemis is not gonna ban ''me. ''He's gonna whip your sorry ass all over this wiki and throw it out with the rest of the trash. I'm done arguing with you, with your stubborn, idiotic mind. Just get out, before Artemis makes it all the more harder on you. PurpleIsGood 03:09, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :PurpleIsGood is right Artemis is more vicious than most people on here... >_> just saying, Artemis can be nice or be a complete bad ass. Just depends on what Artemis thinks about the situation. Lycanis 18:28, November 23, 2010 (UTC) : :since 99% of this is argueing why don't they actually make a page( not kidding)